Rain Drops
by Silver Hyacinth
Summary: The promised series of one-shots! I'll release one every day this week, so enjoy them (I highly suggest reading the original story before digging into these.)
1. Drops - 01

**A/N:** Two years after they graduate college, Kageyama and Hinata go on their first vacation together—and Kageyama gets a little jealous of Hinata's idolization of the famous pianist, 'The Little Giant.'

* * *

 **Drops - 01**

 **-❤- Sonatina Op. 36, No. 1, in C Major -❤-**

* * *

"Yes, we found our way to the airport just fine, Mom." Kageyama balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder, rifling through his bag for his passport while she yammered in his ear like a worried mother hen. "I've got both our passports. _Yes_ , I brought sunscreen. Mom— I'm an adult, y'know!" He held the phone away from his ear when she started yelling. "Okay, I'm hanging up now! Geez…"

Hinata giggled as he put the phone away, bumping their shoulders together lightly. _You shouldn't be so mean. She's just worried about her son. Isn't that normal?_

 _Yeah, if her son weren't twenty-two years old,_ Kageyama responded irritably, finally retrieving his passport. _Even after I left home, she still treats me like a kid._ He took Hinata's hand and started towards their gate. _Come on, or we'll miss the flight._

They had been given some time off from the orchestra by Ukai, who had some family matters to attend to and was taking a two-week leave. Since Hinata had been begging to go on a summer trip together since April, Kageyama had booked them tickets to Shinjuku to surprise him.

For two whole weeks, it would be just the two of them; shopping, eating together, and visiting music venues. Kageyama was embarrassed by how excited he was. They'd been so busy performing, they hadn't gotten much time to spend together over the past few months. It would be good to escape the numerous hours of practice Ukai mercilessly inflicted on everyone.

 _I wonder what a plane is like,_ Hinata mused while they stripped off their shoes at the security checkpoint. _I've never been on one before. Have you, Tobio?_

 _Of course._ Kageyama put his backpack in a sliding bin, keeping a hand on Hinata's shoulder to ensure they didn't lose each other. _I'm a little surprised you haven't._

 _My health was never stable enough before._ Hinata beamed. _This will be my very first time! I'm a little nervous... If I'm with you, though, I'm sure I'll be okay._

 _So cute…_ Kageyama's heart nearly skipped a beat. Being with Hinata was so warm, like being around the sun 24/7. It made him so happy, he wasn't sure how to deal with it sometimes. He seriously couldn't handle it…

 _You're making a stupid face again._ HInata poked him between the eyebrows. As usual, he was bluntly honest. _Are you maybe secretly afraid of flying?_ He pulled an amused face. _Ooh, that would be rather surprising~_

 _Don't be stupid._ Kageyama collected his things, hiding his blush behind a white surgical mask. He could practically _feel_ Hinata's grin, even without looking at him. _Don't laugh! I'm really not!_ He slid on a pair of sunglasses, taking Hinata by the hand so he couldn't say anything cheeky. "Dumbass."

They headed to the gate, snagging seats near the loading doors. As soon as they were settled, Kageyama pulled out the Shinjuku brochure he'd printed out, tugging on Hinata's sleeve. _Look at this. Where do you want to visit first? We still haven't decided._

Hinata took the paper from him, frowning at the first page. _I thought about seeing a music venue, but… should we really spend the first day like that? It seems no different from what we would do here._

 _Whatever you want to do is fine,_ Kageyama said, settling further down in his seat. It didn't seem like they'd he boarding soon. He'd rushed for no reason… At least they were boarding first class. The one thing Kageyama truly liked about playing for the overly-demanding Ukai was the great pay.

 _Well… as long as we're together, I don't mind where we go._ Hinata closed the brochure and handed it back to him with a warm smile. _I think I might want to go shopping, though! Yachi made me promise to bring her back some Harajuku fashion._

Kageyama pulled a face. _Harajuku? Won't it be full of people there?_

 _Well, yeah._ Hinata smirked and nudged him teasingly. _Don't worry: I'll protect you!_

 _Idiot._ Kageyama pushed him away, flushing in embarrassment. _Stop making assumptions! It's not uncommon for people to recognize us. What else do you think this is for?_ He gestured at the shades and mask emphatically. _Have you completely forgotten you're a famous concert pianist?_

 _I know!_ Hinata stuck out his bottom lip childishly. _But because of the disguise, they won't know it's us; so we can walk around freely, right?_

Kageyama grimaced, but the flight announced it was boarding before he could respond. Gathering his backpack, he took Hinata's hand and led him toward the bridge. _Come on: we'll talk more on the flight._

* * *

They didn't actually talk on the flight. Hinata slept the entire way, drooling on Kageyama's shoulder like a puppy. Much to his chagrin, by the time they were preparing to land, his shirt was thoroughly damp—and they still hadn't decided where to go first. At least they'd have some time on the train to Shinjuku…

The jolt of the plane setting down at NRT was enough to finally wake Hinata, who raised his head, blinking sleepily. When he realized they hadn't fully stopped yet, his head fell back onto Kageyama's shoulder.

"Geez… just like a little kid," he muttered, wrapping an arm around Hinata when he started to tilt forward. He peered out the window at the passing tarmac, which was stained dark from rain. They must've just missed a rainstorm—which weren't uncommon in Narita that time of year. Based on the angry sky, the weather could turn again at any second.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Narita International Airport," a hostess said over the plane intercom. "We hope you've enjoyed your flight with us, and we look forward to serving you again soon."

Hinata jerked awake again—as if on schedule—wiping the saliva from his mouth. His confused expression and messy hair made Kageyama want to tackle him in a hug. When he noticed him staring, Hinata smiled tiredly and patted his hand. _That was fun. Flying is nice._

"You slept the whole way through…" he muttered in exasperation, sighing when Hinata obviously didn't hear him. _I'm glad you liked it,_ he said instead, admitting defeat.

The unfasten seat-belts sign flashed, sending a flurry of people spilling into the aisles. Kageyama got up up to grab their bags, Hinata following behind him groggily. They filed onto the bridge, blissfully avoiding the flow of passengers in coach. Kageyama seriously loved flying first class.

 _Stay close to me,_ he told Hinata when they reached the exit, taking his hand again. They headed to the loading platform for the train, getting more attention than Kageyama would've liked. He could hear two nearby girls whispering about them. "Celebrities, you think?"

"Maybe. The redhead looks _super_ familiar."

 _Crap. This is what he gets for refusing to wear a mask._ Kageyama quickly pulled Hinata closer to him, yanking off his baseball cap. He stuck it on Hinata's head, making sure it covered most of his hair. _That should work for now._

 _Tobio?_ Hinata adjusted the hat, peering at him from under the brim. _What's the deal?_

Shooting a glance at the still-whispering girls, Kageyama put an arm around him and pulled him closer. _Nothing. It's going to rain, so you'll be dryer this way._ Better not to make him paranoid. The girls seemed to be losing interest already.

 _Thanks!_ Hinata beamed and pressed against his side. _You're surprisingly kind today, huh?_

 _I'm always this kind!_ Kageyama huffed. _Don't make me ditch you before the train gets here._

* * *

After they reached the hotel and unpacked, Hinata dragged Kageyama out into the city. They took the subway over to Harajuku, deciding it was better to go during the morning when it would be less busy. They wandered from shop to shop, taking pictures and searching for gifts for their friends.

Hinata somehow managed to visit nearly every shop they passed, resulting in about a million pictures of him posing stupidly in front of something and a collection of bags for Yachi, Shimizu, and Suga. Their other friends had requested more rational gifts—like coffee beans, in Daichi's case. Still, it was fun to explore the weirder side of Shinjuku.

 _We finished earlier than I thought,_ Hinata commented on the ride back, swinging his legs back and forth happily. _What should we do now? Visit a concert hall?_

 _We'll have plenty of time for that later. Why don't we go downtown?_

 _Good idea!_ Hinata beamed. _I want to get some crepes, like we did in third year. Remember that?_

 _It was only two years ago, dumbass._ Kageyama couldn't help but smile at the memory. _You were so nervous to sneak out. It was cute._

 _You acted like a huge dork back then, too,_ Hinata fired back, blocking when Kageyama pretended to whack him. _Kidding, kidding! We're here already, so don't hit me!_

They linked hands and got off the subway, following the flow of people headed to downtown Shinjuku. The amount of people was startling to Kageyama, which was saying something considering he was used to crowds of thousands at Ukai's concerts. It was bound to make _anyone_ feel claustrophobic. However, with Hinata's hand firmly in his grasp, the horde was bearable.

 _Tobio, look!_ Hinata suddenly tugged on his arm, pointing across the square. _A street piano! They seriously have one!_

It was true: there was a small upright piano in the center of the square, painted with colorful music notes. It was odd to find one in such a crowded place, let alone a shopping district. It was out of place among the throngs of people, all passing it by without a second glance. Kageyama almost felt sad for it.

Before he knew what was happening, Kageyama was being pulled forward by Hinata, who had started cutting his way through the crowd. His eyes were blazing, and it was pretty easy to guess what was going through his head. _Shōyō, no way! If you play it, people will definitely recognize us!_ Hinata was surprisingly strong for someone so small. He wouldn't let him go until they'd reached the piano.

 _We're still in disguise, so it's fine!_ He sat on the bench before Kageyama could stop him. _What's a piano for, other than playing?_ He tugged on his sleeve with a sunny smile. _Play it with me? Please?_

It was impossible to say no after that. Kageyama had sat down before he could convince himself to say no, but he did take an extra surgical mask and secure it behind Hinata's ears. Fine, but you're gonna have to wear this, too.

 _Okay!_ Hinata clearly wasn't the least bit deterred. He scooted over further to make room for him, lightly tapping the keys. _What should we play? Maybe… Sonatina number one? I've been wanting to try it out._

 _Go ahead._ Kageyama placed his fingers on the proper keys. _I'm familiar with it._

Hinata grinned, already playing the first few notes. Kageyama matched rhythm with him: a feat that had become as natural as breathing. Their notes blended together into the cheerful tune. It was a sound he loved, no matter how many times or how many different ways he heard it.

Just like their duets always did, the song ended too quickly, but it left Kageyama with a warm feeling in his chest. He watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye: he always had the most captivating expression when he finished a piece. It was as if he was sad to see the song go.

 _Beautiful._

* * *

Kageyama was woken the next morning by a very enthusiastic redheaded nuisance jumping on top of him. When he peeled one eyelid open supolicatingky, Hinata's beaming face was mere inches from his own. Kageyama threw the blanket back, knocking him over, but Hinata spring back up like a bouncy ball.

 _Tobio, Tobio, you'll never guess what happened!_ Somehow, even his signs were out of breath. He shoved his phone into Kageyama's face before he could say anything. _Just look! I'm seriously gonna die!_

 _Calm down already._ Kageyama sat up, squinting to adjust his eyes. It was a video of them playing, which made him anxious—before he saw the name of the person who had posted it. "No— No way…"

 _Yes way! I'm freaking out!_ Hinata practically smacked the phone out of his hand, tackling him and knocking them both over onto the mattress. He hugged him so tightly, Kageyama felt his back crack.

" _Ow_ — You're gonna break me in half!" He pushed Hinata back a little, making sure he could read his lips. "He's your idol, right? What is that guy doing in Shinjuku?"

 _I don't know, but he saw us! And he thought we were good!_ Hinata fanned his face. _I think I'm gonna faint… Oh man._

"I would _hope_ he would think we were good, considering we're with the best orchestra in Japan," Kageyama muttered, getting a bit annoyed. That damn Little Giant, as they called him, had been Hinata's idol since childhood—and as much as he hated to admit it, it made Kageyama a little… _jealous_.

However, the ever-oblivious Hinata didn't notice at all. _I'm so happy, I could die right now with no regrets._ He buried his face in Kageyama's shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

"Stupid…" Kageyama hugged him back, gripping his back so tightly, his fingertips turned white. He really wanted to say something stupid like 'Me or him: pick one,' but the very thought made him want to die. There was no threat with the Little Giant—of course, he rationally knew that. Still, he was known to he rather possessive at times…

"Shōyō." Kageyama pushed Hinata back a bit, earning a confused look. He pulled him into a kiss—probably a bit too heated, but he couldn't help it. Jealousy was a wicked thing.

When Kageyama pulled away, he could almost see steam leaking from Hinata's ears. It made him smirk—because only one person could do _that_ , and it definitely wasn't the Little Giant.


	2. Drops - 02

**A/N:** What exactly happened between Takeda and Ukai just before Kageyama arrived at the hotel room in chapter 26.

* * *

 **Drops - 02**

 **-❤- Valse Sentimentale -❤-**

* * *

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Of course he was nervous. Who wouldn't be if they were going to see a precious person they hadn't encountered in nearly five years? Takeda was absolutely terrified.

Did Ukai even _want_ to see him? If he did, surely he would've told Takeda he was in town, instead of him having to find out from the concertmaster. Why hadn't he told him? Takeda had barged right over to his hotel without pausing to think—but what did he want to say, exactly?

He paused to think with his fist inches from the door, chewing on his lower lip. _'Why the hell didn't you contact me?'_ was the most pertinent question on his mind, but Takeda himself hadn't exactly moved mountains to speak to Ukai. The past five years had gone by with both of them on their own path, destined to go in separate directions. It wasn't surprising.

But… if that were true, then why did his chest feel so tight?

Takeda's fist wavered. _Maybe I should just turn back… Keishin doesn't have to know I came at all._ He turned around. _Yes, that's what I'll do; I'll just go. Staying would make a mess of things, and—_

"Ittetsu?"

Takeda stopped, feeling his heart in his throat. He told himself to make a run for it, but the sound of Ukai's voice after so long apart made his knees weak. He was leaning against the doorway, looking almost exactly the same as he had the last time they spoke ten years before. The unruly blond hair, the ever-present cigarette, the stupid headband: he really hadn't changed at all.

"Keishin…" Takeda couldn't keep his voice from breaking. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

As always, Ukai panicked as soon as he started to cry. "H-hey, please don't cry! I m-meant to tell you— I'm sorry!" He reached toward him, hesitating for too long before grabbing his shoulders. "Come on, let's talk inside, after you've calmed down."

Takeda didn't want to calm down. He didn't want to be and adult and go talk with him. He just wanted to cry and be childish and angry. He wanted to blame him for everything, even though he was the one who had refused to work with him when Ukai offered. He was the one who had never made an effort to talk to him—had never even gone to see one of his concerts. In the end, they were both at fault.

He swallowed his pride and followed Ukai inside.

* * *

Once they were sitting face to face on opposite beds, everything Takeda had wanted to say left his head. All he could do was stare at his shoes and wonder why the hell he had even come if he wasn't going to say anything.

"So…" Ukai cleared his throat. "I didn't tell you because, well… things ended so awkwardly between us. You never tried to get back in touch, so I assumed you didn't want to see me." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I saw you at that competition, but I was too afraid to approach you… I was hoping you wouldn't find out I was here at all."

Takeda's resolve snapped. "Are you kidding?! You never reached out to me, either! You were the one who moved away, so I assumed _you_ would try to contact _me_." He flushed, lowering his voice a bit. "I— I mean… _of course_ I wanted to see you. How could I not?"

"You did?" Ukai covered his face. "I feel so _stupid_ now… not talking to you for five years because of a damn misunderstanding. Were we both just holding grudges this whole time?"

"It's probably my fault," Takeda admitted, his fingers tightening against the bedsheets. "I know I denied the offer to form the orchestra with you, but… I really didn't want you to go, and I just didn't have the courage to say it." He laughed lightly. "Besides, how could I ever ask that? For you to choose me instead? It would've been selfish and stupid."

"You really felt that way?" Ukai bridged the gap and firmly grabbed his hand. "You should've said something! I would've figured _something_ out!"

"And give up on your dream?" Takeda shook his head. "Are you crazy?" They were meeting for the first time in years, and all he could do was argue. "You had this brightness about you when you talked about your plans; your future was all planned out already. I didn't want to be a burden to you."

" _You're_ the crazy one!" Ukai snapped. He grabbed both of Takeda's hands, startling him with the sheer intensity of his actions. "Forming an orchestra might've been _one_ of my dreams, but it sure as hell wasn't the most important one!" He surged forward, catching Takeda in a hug that sent them both careening onto the bed.

"What are you saying?" Takeda stammered, fingers clutching at his back. "Hey, you're crushing me—"

Ukai cut him off with a kiss, and it was so familiar and warm and _safe_ that Takeda couldn't help but go limp. That was what their youth had been like: hours of practicing and studying, living for moments where they could belong only to each other and forget everything else. Late-night meetings under the stars, secret rendezvous in Ukai's dorm room—a secret that wasn't really all that secret.

"Do you get it?" Ukai breathes, finally breaking the kiss. "You're more important than that damn orchestra. I would've picked _you_ , Ittetsu, in a heartbeat." He groaned, burying his face in Takeda's neck with a frustrated laugh. "Dammit, why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"Idiot…" Takeda covered his face. "How can you say it like that? You would choose me in a heartbeat…" Even his toes were probably going red.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ukai blinked in confusion. "Because I love you. _Duh._ I told you that before, remember?"

"Y-Yeah…" Takeda bit his lip. "You know, this— this is all just a bit too overwhelming after five whole years. I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking right now."

"Then don't think." Ukai grumbled—always the simple type. "Five years is a lot of time to make up for: I say we start right now."

"Wha—" Takeda's words were interrupted by a rougher kiss. He was too weak to push Ukai away—or rather, he didn't want to. Damn, he _really_ didn't want to… The feeling of being with him was so warm and familiar. Takeda felt like his very core was melting. Five years… he hasn't realized how much he'd missed it in all that time.

Ukai moved to pop the top buttons of his shirt, kissing Takeda's throat. He squirmed, breathing in short gasps. "H-hey, Keis— W-wait a minute…"

"Can't." Ukai's fingers were in Takeda's hair, ruining his capability to think rationally. He was pulling at more buttons, but he couldn't get them undone. "Dammit, this shirt—"

A knock came at the door halfway through his sentence, scaring them both half to death. Takeda accidentally elbowed Ukai in the face, kicking his way across the bed to reach the door. Any excuse to get away before his heart exploded out of his chest.

Five years wasn't nearly long enough to kill the love rooted in his heart.


End file.
